Your the Devil Fang
by supimmadi
Summary: Maximum Ride gets expelled from her old school and has to go to a new one. She meets Fang, but what kind of trouble will he cause her to get into? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic EVER so please no flames. Constructive criticism or tips would be amazing though. I changed the chapter a little bit so please read even if you have already. **

**I am not a man so I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Max's pov **

"Max. Max get up."

"I don' wanna" I glanced at the clock. It said 5:00. "Ella its 5:00 in the fricking morning go away"

"No way then I won't have time for your hair and makeup"

"My WHAT" I was cut off by the doorbell. "Yay Nudge is here" Ella squealed and ran downstairs to the door.

Maybe I should explain a little. My name is Maximum Ride and don't even try to crack any jokes cause believe me I've heard them all. I'm 17 and my sister, Ella is 16. I live in Portland and in sophomore year I was expelled for getting in too many fights and playing a few pranks so this year I have to go to a new high school. Lucky for me I'm pretty well known so I have some friends there already. Nudge is my sister's best friend and I guess she likes to come over at 5:00 AM. Geez Ella make some smarter friends.

"Hey Maxie hope you're ready. You are going to look so hot all of the guys will be TOTES staring at you. Hey maybe you could even get a boyfriend. Who am I kidding of course you'll get a boyfriend by the time I'm done with you you're going to be GORGEOUS. I mean not that you aren't already I was just saying that-"

"NUDGE" me and Ella both shouted at the same time.

"Ha ha oops." she said quickly just realizing she was rambling again.

" Nudge do you have the stuff?" "Yep" "Okay great. Max you go get in the shower"

"Fine" I started trudging to the bathroom but only because there was no way I could go back to sleep anyways with Nudge here. I love her but dang she can talk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I got out of the shower I went back into my room to find a mountain of makeup on my desk and Ella and Nudge sitting on my bed with clothes in their hands. "Here max go put these on" Ella said while handing me the clothes and shoving me back into the connected bathroom. The clothes weren't that bad. There was a spaghetti strap tank top that was dark blue and had two flowy layers, the short shorts were black and had ripped patches. They went just above my fingertips when I put my hands down. My shoes are just black vans **(link to outfit in bio)**. I'm a tomboy so this was definitely a step up from my usual basketball shorts and hoodies.

When I walked out of the Bathroom I immediately said no makeup. "Aw come on Max just a little bit. Please?" Nudge begged. Oh crap not the bambi eyes. "Alright fine. But only a _little _bit." "ZOMG thanks Max. You won't be sorry I promise" "Yeah Yeah" I grumbled while sitting down in my desk chair. Ella felt the flat iron to check if it was hot enough, then she picked it up and started straightening my wavy hair. When they were done I got up and walked over to my mirror. My long hair fell to just above my bellybutton and my chocolate eyes stood out with the little eyeliner and eye shadow nudge had put on. "Wow I look... pretty." "Of course you look pretty, stupid" Ella said. "Now let's go get some breakfast."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I pulled into to the parking lot and started looking for a space. I finally found one but now we have to walk a long way to the front door. When we were walking I was getting a lot of stares and I just glared back. We finally reached the main office and asked for our schedules. Math, Biology, P.E. and then lunch, after that I had English and Social Studies. Well this is going to be boring.

All of a sudden I feel a prickle in the back of my neck. I turn around and notice someone standing a little ways behind me, staring at me. He's wearing all black. He's tall and has deep onyx eyes. And he is _hot. _Almost as if he read my mind he starts smirking. I start to blush and look away but not before glaring at him.

I start walking to my first class but get stopped on the way there by J.J. She's one of my friends from middle school but I haven't seen her in a while. "Hey Max" She said grinning. We both had math first period so she showed me where the class was. Along the way J.J. was telling me a lot of people's names and stuff about them. Mainly whether or not she likes them. She was always really outspoken and I'm glad she hasn't changed. When we get to class we sit in the back. A few minutes later mystery boy comes in and guess where he sits? No he didn't sit next to me he sat directly in front. The tables are square with two people sitting on each side so now I have to watch him all class. J.J. looks shocked and I start to wonder why.

All of a sudden he slides me a piece of paper

(**Bold is Fang **_Italics is Max_)

**I'm Fang **

_Max_ I scribble down

**Well Max is there a boyfriend anywhere**

_Um no _

**Then what would you say if I asked you out**

_Not a chance _I don't even know him and he seems like a cocky jerk

When I passed him the note back he frowned slightly and shoved it into his bag. Then he just got another cocky smirk on his face like nothing just happened. After class J.J. pulled me over to a corner of the room while people were leaving. "What?" "Do you even _know _who that was Max?" "Its Fang right?" "Exactly. He's the most popular guy in the entire school. He's dated pretty much everyone in this hell hole. I think your his next target so please tell me you didn't agree to go out with him" "He asked but I said no" J.J. looked relieved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I made it through biology without any trouble but I refused to change and run in P.E. so now I have afterschool detention on Wednesday. Now I'm in the cafeteria with J.J. and her friends, Sam, Lissa, Angel, and Dylan. The next table over there was Fang sitting with all of his friends and I normally wouldn't care but he was sitting with his girlfriend on his lap and they were making out, which meant a lot of disgusting noises. I was starting to lose my appetite.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day was boring and when I got home I was exhausted so I laid down on the couch and was asleep until I heard a knock on the door.

**Ooh a cliffy. OK not really but I wasn't sure how to end it so that's what you got. I feel like this is one of the embarrassing things that you write and then when you look at them again in a year you just cringe. Was it to fast? Too slow? Bad Grammar? Bad Spelling? Seriously please tell me everything because I don't want this story to be a flop. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's going to start getting a little cliché so get ready for that. I rewrote the first chapter and changed some things so go read that before this if you want. I'm really hoping this chapter will be less OOC. Read away**

**I wish I owned Maximum Ride but sadly I don't**

**Max's POV**

_Knock Knock Knock. _ I am going to murder whoever woke me up. "Ella go get the door!" I yelled but the brat didn't hear me. Or she just didn't want to. I'm going with the later. I got off the couch and walked to the door ready to be very pissed off at whoever was there. That was until I opened it and saw a little girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Oh um hi. I'm Max what's your name?" "I'm Angel. My mommy said to ask the neighbors to come over for dinner at... um at.." She forgot the time. I start to smile a little bit until someone walks up behind her. "It's at 6." He said smirking. God I wanted to kill him he's so cocky and frustrating. Its Fang if you haven't figured it out by now "What are _you _doing here" I said trying to sound very very rude. "Guess what Maxie I'm your new neighbor. My mom's throwing a party today at 6 and she's inviting to whole neighborhood so don't worry you're not that special." I swear if he says one more word in that stupid little tone of his I'm going to kick him in the- "Hi Max who's this?" I was hoping Mom wouldn't come home for another few minutes so I could "forget" to tell her and I wouldn't have to go. "I'm Fang" He said then he held out his hand and smiled at her. Oh of course now he's going to act all innocent. "And this is my little sister Angel." Wait they were siblings? they were pretty much polar opposites. She has fair skin, blue eyes and blonde curly hair. He has tanned skin, black hair and black eyes with gold flecks in them that are actually really beautiful. No bad Max. Nothing about him is beautiful he is an annoying, cocky, self centered, jerk face that uses girls and probably smells weird. "Nice to meet you Angel. I heard what you said, tell your mom we'll be there at 5:30 to help her set up and get everything ready." No mom why you should hate him too you're supposed to be on my side. "Will do" Fang said with a smirk "Bye Max." I just glared at him then went back into my house. My mom called Ella downstairs to tell her about going to Fang's house at 5:30 and I went into my bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on please Max" "Ella I said no. You already picked out what I wore for school. I'm just going to wear this anyway." Ella was making a huge deal out of the going to Fang's house by changing her clothes and putting on even MORE makeup. I on the other hand refused to change out of my jeans and t-shirt that I put on after school. It's not like I actually care what he thinks anyway. _Oh but you do Max and you know it _shut up voice. Yes I have a voice in my head and yes it's weird.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sometimes I wonder if my mom thinks at all. She told me to go to kitchen and _make pizza_. As if I can actually cook. I burn everything I try to make and If I don't burn it then it tastes horrible. "Mom are you sure that's a good idea?" I said trying to help her remember. "Fang can help you won't you Fang?" She asked him. "Oh course" He had the fakest smile on his face. Just another reason that I don't think my mom has a brain. I followed Fang into the kitchen mumbling swear words as soon as I was sure mom couldn't hear me.

After we got inside Jerk-face grabbed the TV remote and flopped down on the couch. "Well you better get started." "Yah nice try. I can't cook so her here you go" Then I shoved the pizza into his hands. It's one that is already made you just have to bake it. "You just have to turn the oven on and put it in. It's really not _that _hard Maxie." "Don't call me Maxie. But you know what you're right, I'll go do it now." I fake smiled hoping he would buy it. I turned the oven on to some random temperature and shoved the pizza inside. "Where's your bathroom?" "Upstairs, it's the first left." Perfect "Okay thanks." Your probably getting a little confused by now but it'll make sense soon enough. I saw a room with closed French doors and made a guess that it was his parents room. I was right and started looking for scrapbooks and photo albums. I found one after a few minutes and started looking through it. "What are you doing up there?!" Crap Fang's probably wondering what's taking so long. I couldn't say anything because then he'd know I'm not in the bathroom. I took out one of the pictures from the photo album and shoved it back under the bed where I'd found it. I heard Fang coming up the stairs so I ran into the open closet and shut the door so there was only a crack. Dang this is a big closet. Focus Max if Fang finds you you're screwed. I hear him close the bedroom door. After a few minutes I stuff the picture in my pocket and creep down stairs to the back door. I walk outside and go sit on the swing like I was there the whole time. After a few minutes Fang comes outside with a burnt pizza and looking very mad. He starts walking over to me and before I could remember about the pizza he starts taking "What the hell Max I thought you were supposed to _cook _the pizza not _burn_." Yah he's pissed. I'm trying really hard not to smile but I don't it's working because he starts glaring even more. "I said I couldn't cook so it's not really my fault is it?" I say mockingly. He looks ready to murder. "Oh of course it's not Maxie" He says with the fakest smile and innocent voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The party is finally over so I start walking to my house which did I mention is right next door? Because it's _right _next door. I go up to my room and start planning exactly what I'm going to do with the picture. If you're wondering why I grabbed well that's because someone needs to take Fang off his high horse. If you're wondering what the picture is then you're going to have to wait. After a while I have an idea. Off to the library.

**Fang's POV**

Max is so frustrating why can't she just make a pizza without screwing it up, and I'm pretty sure she did it on purpose. Hmm maybe I should do something to her just to piss her off.

**There ya go chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you thought and how I can make it better. I'll try to update soon but no promises **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maximum Ride ain't mine**

**Max's POV**

When I got to the library I immediately went to the copy machine. I put the picture face down inside the machine and made 500 copies. After I got them all I drove to the school and called J.J. "Hey J.J. can I ask you a huge favor?" J.J. uneasily answered "Um what is it?" "I need help breaking into school." "Max are you _crazy_!? Actually don't answer that." she sighed before adding "Meet me there in 10 minutes." and hung up. Perfect. Now I just have to wait for J.J.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

J.J. had gotten to the school shortly and after picking the lock on the East side door we were inside. "Alright Max now what is so important that we needed to _break the law_ to do?" "Well" I started with a grin slowly spreading across my face "Fang has been really annoying and I think it's time someone shrunk his ego a tad so I took a picture from his house and copied it. Now I'm going to put them around the whole school and I need your help." Normally I wouldn't need any help at all but J.J. knows the school really well and to be honest I don't. "OK I'll help you. But how did you get it from his house?" J.J. paused "But let me see the picture first." I pulled the papers from the inside of my coat with a grin on my face and handed them to her. The second her eyes fixed on them she started cracking up laughing and had to lean on the wall for support. With tears starting to come out of her eyes she gasped "Thi-s is amaz-zing" After a few minutes she finally calmed down enough for us to make a plan. She would get downstairs and all of the places she was sure I'd never been to before, and I would get the second floor, where all of my classes were. "OK I'll call you when I'm done and we'll meet up here." "OK" she replied and then we both grabbed a stapler from the main office and starting putting up pictures.

When I was about halfway done with the top floor I heard someone's high heels clicking against the floor. For a second I thought it was J.J. but then remembered she was wearing converse. Panicking, I quickly ran to the nearest classroom to find it locked. I didn't have time to try and pick it because the person was getting closer. With each classroom door there was a nook about 2 feet wide and I suddenly got an idea. I pressed myself against the side of the wall and held my breath. She walked right passed me and didn't even glance my way. I know what you're thinking Max get out of there but there's no way I'm leaving without putting the rest of these up. I heard the lady go into a classroom and shut the door. I then called J.J. hoping her phone was on silent just in case someone else was here. She picked up immediately. "You done already?" "No J.J. listen someone's here I think it's a teacher or something. They went into a classroom but anyway we need to hurry. There's no way I'm leaving without every picture on the walls." "Max what classroom did they go in?" "Um I think it says 205, It's hard to tell from here." I hear her curse on the other line. "That's the room they always have meetings in. That means more people are coming. We need to leave now." "Just put whatever pictures you have in the girls bathroom on the first floor. At least I know where that is. The pictures are all on the East side right? Well the classroom is on the West so they shouldn't notice them. You can go home and I'll finish." "Are you sure Max?" "Yah I'll be fine." I promised "Alright. Stop by my house when you're done." "Will do. Bye." Then I hung up the phone. I crept downstairs listening hard for anyone else. I heard someone once but they were going the opposite direction, towards the classroom. I found the girls bathroom within minutes and waited a half an hour before I left. After I had left the bathroom I silently walked up the stairs and looked through the thin window on the classroom door. It was empty and all the lights were off so I started stapling pictures to everything again, this time with no interruptions.

An hour later I left the school and walked to my car. I drove to J.J.'s house and when I got there she looked kind of relived. "Geez Max I thought you were gonna get arrested. They didn't see any of the pictures?" "None." I said while smiling.

I stayed there for a little longer before going home and going to bed. Oh Fang is just going to be _so _happy tomorrow.

**(A/N Hmm should I end it here? Nah I'm not that mean ;)) **

**Fang's POV**

I woke up groggily and started getting ready for school. After I got on the bus I noticed that there were a few people staring at their phones and laughing. After they noticed me they started laughing even harder. That's... weird. I didn't think anything of it until I got on campus and _everyone_ was laughing and pointing at me. I was curious so I started walking towards a group of people inside. They were all clustered around a picture. A picture of _me_ to be exact. It was one of those embarrassing pictures that you wish you could just burn but getting it out of your mom's hands was nearly impossible. That's why I was so shocked someone had found it. It was a picture of me when I was in 8th grade so it was obviously me. In the photograph I was standing next to Santa with my little sister Angel, but the reason this picture was so awful was that I was _crying_. You see I had always been afraid of Santa Clause for no good reason but I will not admit it to anyone, mainly because I'm the tall dark and silent type and no one like that is afraid of _Santa Clause_. I had to figure out who did this so I could get revenge by bashing their face in. I noticed Max and some other girl standing in a corner and smirking. I started walking over to her but couldn't get away from the "Fang look behind you! It's Santa!" and all of the "Ho ho ho's." When I finally made it to her I spat out "It was you wasn't it." "Oh Fang whatever do you mean?" She had a fake angelic look on her face and it just made me more mad, but I can't win this by beating her up, she's a girl. I'm just going to have to get her back. This means war.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I made it through the whole day through all the laughing and unoriginal jokes. By the time I got home I had an idea of how to get Max back for her prank. I know how much she hates wearing girly clothes and dresses and it's just my luck that my mom makes prom dresses. I make a plan and wait until Max leaves for her soccer game to put it in action.

30 minutes later I see a car pull out of Max's driveway. Thankfully it's a warm day today because all of the windows on the top floor are cracked open. I grabbed a broom and used it to nudge the window open all the way. After that I started throwing dresses into their guest bedroom.

**Fang took the bus because he doesn't have a car yet and I made Max play soccer cause I just see her playing a sport. Woo two chapters in one day I'm on a roll. This might not make sense because it's really late and I'm super tired but here it is**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

**Madi**


End file.
